Mystery’s Musical
by Corpral Geroro
Summary: In childhood,Leo lost his parents and his memory. Leo set up a detective agency in hopes that solving other peoples problems will solve his. Now a strange case has sprung up. Will Leo find the way to his past life,or will this musical mystery kill him?
1. The Concert begins

This handy work is not mine. Its a story by one of my friends. Enjoy!

p.s. I don't own Neopets. If I did I would be rich, and all I have is looks though my pockets a copper penny. . . . . WAHOO IM RICH!!!!!! UP YOURS SUCKER!!!! Now on to the story

"Life. The many people living it have their own philosophies of how to understand it. But my life is different. Simple yet complex. A past shrouded in mystery, yet simply put as unknown. The sonata that is my life is ever-changing and everlasting—an endless spiraling melody searching for an end from the rippling tune. My name is Leo Deprehensio, and now an end is in sight. My questionable past could finally be answered, but at what cost? The game is afoot. My concert has begun." Mystery's Musical, Part one- The Concert Begins. The day was just like any other. Leo the 14 year old, red Kougra sat in his detective agency office playing the violin, seeing as nobody had come in or called that day. "I wonder when I'll get some more business here," he groaned. "It's been a week since my last case. For the love of Jhudora, will somebody AT LEAST give me a call!" Suddenly the phone rang, making Leo practically leap out of his seat in surprise. "Well it's about time!" He went over to answer the phone. "Good afternoon. Leo Deprehensio Detective Agency, Leo speaking, how may I help you?" "Your help isn't the object here," replied a cold, unfamiliar voice. "I'm the one who's gonna help you." "Excuse me?" "I just have one question to ask you," replied the voice again. "Just what would that be?" "Have you checked the mail?" click He hung up. "Who the heck was that guy? Probably just some prank caller." But when Leo turned around, he saw on his desk an envelope that had not been there before. It had no writing or address on it, but an old fashion wax seal on the front. It was colored blood red, and bared an emblem of two Hiss's, each shaped like an S. Leo opened it and read:  
"From the Father to the Mother, and Mother to the son. The game is afoot. Your concert has begun." Below was an arrow pointing to the back. Leo turned it over and read the note: "I can help you. I know of your past. If you want to know, meet me here alone at 7:00PM sharp. Don't be late. I'll be waiting. 66666 9th circle street, Lost Valley" "Huh? Where am I supposed to find Lost Valley? And how could that guy know about my past? Ahh, who cares! This is my best lead yet! Besides, how hard could it be to find this place right? I mean it's only," Leo glanced over to his watch, "5:00PM. Great, I've got two hours to ask around Neopia and scoop out any info I can get on this Lost Valley. Easy, right?" Wrong. Leo asked around nearly everywhere for an hour and 45 minutes, untill there was only one place left to check: Darigan Citadel. When he arrived, he asked the first Neopian (an Eyrie) he saw if he knew of the address and Lost Valley. "What business have you got with the Double S," the Eyrie asked. "I'm just trying to track someone down for some information. Now I'm on a tight shift, so do you know or not?" The Eyrie looked to the left, right, and behind him before answering. "Just know this: you didn't here it from me, alright? I was never involved." "Whatever, just take me there!" Leo exclaimed, growing impatient. "Follow me." And the Eyrie sped off into the heart of the Citadel. Leo had a hard time keeping up, maneuvering through the twisting maze until he finally caught up with the Eyrie. Before them was a closed manhole. The Eyrie pulled off its lid to reveal a glowing green light flooding out from the hole. "In yeh go, and remember, you never saw me." "Yeah, sure. And tha-" before he could finish the Eyrie shoved him in and sealed the hole. Deeper and deeper Leo fell, but the further he fell, the more it felt like floating. The bottom came into sight, and he gently touched down to the ground. As he looked around him, Leo saw no green light, and the hole above was nowhere to be found. In fact, he found himself looking up into a night sky, with no stars and a giant full moon. All around him where Neohomes on steep hills. He had found it: the Lost Valley. Leo looked at his watch. Only 10 minutes left! "Oh no! If I don't find that house soon, I might never find out about my past!" He ran down every street searching for the address. 5 minutes left…..4 minutes…..3…..2. With only one minute to spare it seemed hopeless, until he came upon a giant, wrought-iron gate, baring the two hissi S's. Behind it stood the greatest mansion he had ever seen, bigger than any other in all of Neopia. He checked his watch. 5 seconds left! He shoved open the gate and bolted for the door. 3. 2. 1. He burst into the mansion just as the grandfather clock inside struck the hour. Relieved that he made it in time, he was startled by the sudden sound of clapping. He stared through the dimly lit room to see who was there when the lights turned on and flooded the room . Leo saw a Krawk at the top of the stairway in front of him. "Congratulations," it was the same voice from the phone. "You made it in time, Mr. Deprehensio." "Hey! Do you have any idea what I went through to get here! You sent me on a wild goose chase through the whole world of Neopia in 2 hours looking for a place nobody knew existed! I'm telling you now. If this isn't worth my time I'm outa here!" "Oh don't worry, it will be worth your time. You see, I know all about you."  
"Prove it." "Alright then, I will," replied the Krawk. "For some mysterious reason you have no recollection of your past. You have no idea what your real name is so you gave yourself a new one. The full name you gave yourself is Leo S.A.P. Deprehensio, S.A.P. being short for Signium Altus Preteritus- which means sealed secretive past-, and Deprehensio meaning detective. Nice touch on the Latin there, kid. The middle name suits you. Sap, I mean, not the Latin. But as I was saying, you have no family, and you've always had a very high education for your age. You've also always had a knack for noticing things that other people wouldn't. That explains how you have such a talent for solving mysteries. You can't remember any of your past beyond the age of 7, and you don't even remember how you learned to play the violin. But you do remember that it's your father's. Yes, I know all about your beloved parents, too, and I could tell you all about them and how they died, even about the rest of who you really are. So, lets strike a bargain, shall we?" "Not quite," Leo replied. "See, you've got me at a disadvantage here. You know all about me, but I don't even know who you are." "Oh, of course, where are my manners. My name is Avarus. No middle or last name, just Avarus. I'm sort of like you, you see, because I have no blood-related family either. But I do have a family. You could be a part of it, too. All you have to do is one favor for me and my friends and I'll tell you everything you want and need to know, along with making you a member of our family. So, what do you say?" "No, not yet," Leo answered. "Tell me more first." "Whoa, hey, slow down. Who said you could call the shots around here?" "Everything you just told me I already knew. For all I know you could just be bluffing and trying to make me do something for nothing. If you're not gonna tell me anything else now, then I'm leaving." "And just what makes you think you can leave? Do you even know how to get back to the manhole entrance?" Leo froze. He had no idea of how to get back. "Not that it matters though, because the manhole is a one-way, so to speak. You can't get out through there. And you know what else? My friends, or should I say family, and I are the only ones who know how to get out of here. Oh, and there's one more thing I forgot to mention earlier." Avarus slid open a panel in the wall and flipped the switch inside. In a heartbeat jagged swords and spears 6 feet long slid out halfway through the walls. Ray guns came out from panels in the ceiling and aimed for Leo. And underneath him Leo could feel the tips of spikes beginning to rise from the floor. "If you don't cooperate, you're not leaving here alive." The door slammed shut, locked, and was automatically barred. "Huh! What is this! What's going on!" "You know it's a shame, really," Avarus stated casually. "If I could tell you about your little hidden history incident, it would unlock some serious potential in that mind of yours. Still wanting to refuse? Huh? Hey, you listening to me!" But Leo couldn't hear a word he was saying. All he knew was that his mind was racing and his heart was beating faster by the second. He was really panicking, and all he could focus on was trying to maintain control and calm down. But the suddenness of the door and the death traps had really set him off. He couldn't stop it. He began to black out. And then……  
To be continued…

I do hope you enjoyed this small part of a large story. Till next time, see ya. a random guy comes up and whispers in my ear ohhhh. . . . well . . . . . .

Please review. shoots the guy with a berretta


	2. First Movement: A Prelude to the Past

I don't own Neopets. but i am rich cuz i have a penny. a COPPER penny. What now random guy whispers in my ear. . .what. . . .im not rich u say. . . .you have a million dollers in your pocket?! well ill be back later. i just have to talk to my friend here. . . .with my gun in my hand. . . .in this dark sound proof room.. . . . .enjoy the fic!evil grin

Mystery's Musical, Part 2-  
First Movement: A Prelude to the Past.  
Author's note- First Movement refers to when Leo compares his life to a sonata. Sonatas are musical pieces divided into different themed parts called movements, a prelude usually being the first.

The room began to spin. Everything around him became hazy and unclear. A familiar seering pain began to erupt inside Leo's head. He tried to stop it, but tried in vain. He wanted it to stop. He so dearly wished it would end. And then…..

Leo awoke in a daze. He found himself in the Neopian Hospital. "Leo!" came a familiar voice. "Leo! Oh man, you've finally come to. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." Leo sat upright and looked to his side. The voice belonged to a fire-painted figure. It was his best friend (and practical brother) Animo (actually, his full name was Animositas, but his friends called him Animo for short).

"Animo! I haven't seen you in years! What's goin' on, man?"

Animo and Leo had both been forced to grow up in the Neopian Adoption Center because they both had no family, nor recollection of their past. Ironically, Animo had been found wandering in a neighborhood near the crime scene of Leo's parents' death. When the Defenders of Neopia found him as a stray, they sent him to the adoption center with Leo. But for some strange reason, authorities would never claim to know about finding them there, nor dropping them off at the center. There were no date records of the incident either. It was as though the two had lived in the center their entire lives, though they both knew that to be false. But after a while, they just ignored and forgot about it. The two became best friends and got along like brothers, regardless of the fact that Leo was a Kougra and Animo was a Lupe.

"Dude, you really started to worry me there. Do you know how long it's been since you got here?"

When Leo left the Adoption Center, he decided to open up a detective agency. He figured that by becoming a detective, he would be able to get more informaton on Neopia to solve other people's cases. Then, using that info, he might be able to solve his own. Before he left, he offered the position of Partner to Animo, but Animo said he'd rather stay and help with the Adoption Center. 'You help others in your way, and I will in mine,' he said. 'But let me know if you ever need help with a case.'

"Honestly it feels like 2 seconds."

The two friends kept in touch, but both eventually gained more business and saw each other less. This was the first time in years they were able to talk again.

"2 seconds? Try 2 weeks. You've been in a coma since we found you."

"Have I really been out that long? Wait a sec, how did you find me?"

"Oh, well, some guy called the hospital and claimed to have found you unconcious in the middle of Darigan Citadel. When we got there, though, we only found you. You were lying in the middle of the street"

'I wonder if it was that Eyrie from before,' Leo thought. 'And wait, how did I get out of Lost Valley, or even that madhouse to begin with? Was it all just a dream?'

"Oh, and by the way," Animo said, "We found you holding this." Animo slid open the bed-side table drawer and pulled out a letter. It had the seal from before! Leo grabbed it quickly, tore it open and read: "Things just got a little more interesting between the two of us. Now the players are all here, and all the pieces are falling into place. The game's not over, kid. It's already begun. I'll be waiting. You know where to meet me. Check."

'Well, at least that answers one question,' Leo thought, 'But still, how did I get out? That Avarus guy said he and his friends were the only ones who knew the way out of Lost Valley. And he told me I wasn't leaving there alive. One of his friends couldn't have saved me because apparently they all want the same thing as him. And what does he mean by things getting more interesting between us? Did I do something I can't remember?'

"Hey, Animo," Leo started, "When you found me, was there anything in the immediate vicinity that looked unusual? Anything at all?"

"Why? This another one of your cases?"

"You could say that, only I'm my own client this time."

"Well, the only thing that comes to mind, I'm afraid, is the brand on the manhole. It was different from the others in the Citadel."

"How so?"

"The others all had DC on them, but this one had SS, with Hissis forming a cicle around the edges."

"Are you absolutely sure that was all? No suspicious people or objects?"

"Other than the letter? Nope, nothing. Ahh, don't worry about it. If I know you, you'll catch your culprit in a week tops."

After Leo was released from the hospital a few days later, he and Animo decided to hang out for old times sake. They took the day off and spent it at the arcade. Leo beat Animo at almost all the puzzle games, but Animo won all the action games. Things hadn't changed a bit. But, throughout the day Leo gained an increasing fealing of dizzyness and nausea, and he couldn't shake the feeling that there was a hidden message to that letter. 'He said he wanted to meet me again,' Leo thought. 'And what about when he said the game had already begun? In that text it should have been just begun. Maybe he's just bad at English grammer? Or maybe it's some sort of clue as to where to meet him. If I could just figure out what it meant!'

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Animo asked. "You look like your gonna be sick. Probably just to much activity after recovery. You want to sit down?"

"Actually I think I'll get a drink. Don't worry I'll be fine. You want something?"

"Well, as long as you're getting it, I'll have a small splime smoothie." Leo left for the nearby slushie stand.

"Hi, I'd like two-

"Jeez, haven't you figured the note out yet?" Leo froze. He recognized that cold voice. He spun around to see Avarus standing behind him. "Honestly, and here I thought you were a detective."

"YOU!" Leo grabbed the scruff of his shirt and raised him in the air. "What's wrong with you! You almost ki-" But Leo suddenly lost all strength in his body and fell to his knees.

"You're one to talk. Your little scene at my mansion caused quite a bit of collateral damage, but, thankfully, nothing beyond repair."

"What are you talking about? I blacked out."

"Yes, and you also wound up here on the surface again. Not that that is at all strange and seemingly unexplainable," he added sarcastically. "It all goes with that hidden potential I was talking about earlier, if you recall."  
"Hidden….potential?"

"Oh! Hey doctor K!" It was Animo. He was running up to Avarus. "So, just making sure, you said Leo would be alright in few days, right?"

"Yep, just as long as he isn't too active," replied Avarus.

"Doctor K? No, Animo, you've got it all wrong. This guy is-"

"Ahhh I might suggest reconsidering that, Leo," Avarus whispered casually in his ear. "After all, we wouldn't want a friend to get in the way. It might get too complicated and one of my friends might have to deal with it, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Animo, I'll catch up with you in a few, alright?" Leo asked.

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Alright, what's going on? Why did he call you 'Doctor'?"

"Because, my inquisitive little friend, I am your doctor. Surprise!! Oh, and by the way, I'm the one who's responsible for your nausea and dizzyness, along with the sudden strength-loss. I decided to stick to the old fashion ways and use good old poison."

"You what!"

"Of course, I have the only cure (it's a very rare poison), and the only way you can get it is if you can solve my note. C'mon! It's so simple!"

'Oh great,' Leo thought. 'Now I have to play his stupid game?'

"One more thing," Avarus added, "you've got 1 hour. If you don't figure out the note and meet my expectations, as well as my chalange, you'll die. 1 hour. Don't be late." And when Leo turned to him to answer, he was gone.  
To be continued…

I do hope you enjoyed this small part of a large story. Till next time, see ya.

p.s. Please review.

p.s.s. IM RICH!!!!! I GOTTA MILLION DOLLERS!!!!!! AND DOWN ONE FRIEND!!!!!! you wornt supposed to hear that. . . .if you dont tell. . . .i wont kill.


	3. Second Movement: Andante to Avarus

Mystery's Musical, Part 3-  
Second Movement: Andante to Avarus.  
Author's note- Andante is a musical term meaning flowing easily and gracefully, sort of like a casual feel, like nothing important's going on. Leo staggered back to his seat. 'Alright, think Leo. Avarus said in the note that things just got more interesting between us. I'm guessing that was his way of warning me that he did something, namely the poison. What did he say after that? Oh yeah, the players are all here and the pieces were falling into place. That part's easy: he must have meant that his friends and I are involved in this and things are going according to plan. Then he mentioned that the game wasn't over yet. He most likely means that he sees this whole affair as some sort of sick game. But why did he say it had already begun? And then he said "check" at the end of the note. Does that mean he wanted me to check something?'  
"Hey, Leo, I thought you were getting the smoothies. Hellooo? You spacing out on me again?" "Huh? Oh yeah, right, sorry Animo. I'll go ge-" but Leo found he could barely stand up and fell back into his seat. "Whoa, take it easy, man. I'll get them." 'C'mon Leo, put it together! He said that the game wasn't over yet, but if I don't get this soon, I'm finished. I-' "HIGH SCORE!!! SWEET!" Leo's thoughts were interrupted by the suddenness of a kid's cheer in the arcade. 'Oh, it's just a kid playing some arcade game,' Leo thought. 'Hmm…arcade games. Could that have something to do with it? Argh! He told me I had one hour and I'm already down 15 minutes. Then again….how did he know I was here? Wait! That's it!' "Hey Leo. I got the smoothies-" "I've figured it out! Everything makes sense!" "What, you solved the case already? I told you you'd get it sooner or later." "Animo, I'm sorry but the smoothies will have to wait. Stay here I'll be back within the hour, okay?" "Uhh-" "Great, thanks. I really am sorry." Leo took off for the arcade. 'The first part of the note did mean the poison, but when he said the players were here he was implying that his challenge was a game. "The pieces are falling into place", that's a term people use when their strategy is working. A strategy game! And when he mentioned that the game wasn't over, and that it had already begun, that must mean that it's a timed game, and the timer started when he poisoned me.' Leo burst through the arcade doors. 'His last clue tops it all off: "Check". Poisoning me and sending the note to tell me was a "life and death" move in the game, and he ended his move with "check". The only game you say that in is-' Leo banged his fist on the checkered table he found Avarus sitting at. "Chess! Your challenge was chess!" "Bravo, Mr. Deprehensio. And with 40 minutes to spare, no less. Oh you are good."  
"Enough sarcasm already. The deal is I have to beat you at chess and you give me the antidote, right?" "That's correct. And if you lose, well, lets not get into details here. And you might want to hurry up and make your move. You're down to 39 minutes. The clock's ticking, Leo." Leo sat down and started by moving a pawn forward two spaces. Avarus moved a knight. Leo brought out a bishop. Avarus, a pawn. Leo captured his knight with his bishop, but Avarus captured his bishop with another pawn. Leo moved a knight and Avarus captured it with the bishop. The game seemed to go on like that for a while: Leo would make a move and Avarus would counter and capture. In less than 3 minutes Avarus had both of his rooks and his queen. Halfway through the game seemed to be in Leo's favor. He captured both bishops, all his pawns, and one rook, regardless of the increasing sense that he was going to pass out. In the last 5 minutes of the game, only seven pieces were left. Avarus had his king, queen, and one rook. Leo had his king, a bishop, and three pawns. "I've just got one question, Avarus," Leo said. "Why chess?" "Because being a detective means you have to be strategically. You have to know when and where your culprit will strike again, and you have to be able to put the pieces together in your head. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to help you. I just want to see how good you really are. And why have it with any other game than chess?" "Oh, I get it. Figuring out the enemy in a way he can't refuse. Classic." "You make it sound as if I'm the bad guy," Avarus said sarcastically. "But I can't control time, Leo, and you're already down to 3 minutes. That stuff should really be kicking in by now, I'm surprised you can even talk straight. Now, make your move." 'Oh man, not good,' Leo thought. 'If I make one move, he counters it with another. I've got one chance. If I can make him focus more on my bishop, then move my pawn over to his end, I can reclaim my queen and checkmate him. But I've got to think quickly. I've only got a couple more minutes left.' "I'll move my bishop and capture your rook. Check." "I move my king down one, and I'm safe." "I move my pawn up one." 'Okay,' Leo thought, 'just a couple more spaces and I'm in the clear.' "I'll take my queen and block your pawn." "I take my bishop and check your king."  
"I block it with my queen." The game went on like that for another minute. With 1 minute left, Leo moved his bishop and checked Avarus's king. Avarus blocked it again, but this time he was out of range from Leo's pawn. "I move my pawn up one." "I capture your bishop." "I move my pawn and reclaim my queen. Checkmate." "What? How is that checkmate?" "Simple. If you move down, one of my pawns capture you. If you move forward or backward, my queen captures you. And if you move diagonally forward-down or backward-down, my other pawn captures you. Face it, I beat you. And with 40 seconds to spare, no less. Oh, I am good. Now hand over the antidote Avarus." "Alright, as we agreed. You win, the antidote is yours. Here, catch!" Avarus threw the antidote high into the air. "Avarus, what are you doing?! That's going against our deal!" "On the contrary," Avarus said coolly. "The antidote is yours now, and your responsibility. Whether it crashes into pieces on the floor or not is up to you now. If you don't catch it in time, that's your fault. Focus, Mr Deprehensio. It's coming your way." Leo looked up to see the antidote accelerating downward a few feet away from him. He bolted forward as fast as he could go and lunged for the bottle. 'Just a little further,' he thought. 'Almost there… Got it!' Leo skidded across the floor as he caught the bottle just in time. He looked at his watch. 5 seconds left! 'Why is it always 5 seconds?' As he pulled the cork top off he felt like he had just used up the rest of his energy. It took him all he had to raise it to his mouth. He gulped it down furiously, and as soon as he finished, he blacked out. Leo awoke again in the Neopian Hospital. "Dude, you've gotta find a more health insurance-friendly career path." It was Animo. "Animo?….Huh?" Leo bolted upright. "Where's Doctor K? Was he here?" "No, it turns out your last visit was his last day working here. He's retired now."  
"Oh." 'What a relief.' Leo thought. "Hey Animo, sorry about taking off like that." "Hey, it's business. You gotta do what you gotta do. But seriously, why couldn't you have found a job that isn't life threatening?" Leo shrugged. "What can I say, I'm addicted to the thrill." "Um, listen Leo, there's something I've gotta ask you." "What's up Animo?" "You know how we can't remember our past for some reason?" "Yeah, what about it?" "When I read that name, it seemed to ring a bell in my mind. I got a feeling of de-ja vu when I saw it. I know it's your case and it's none of my business, man, but that's why I've got to ask. If I know about it, I think I might be able to remember a bit about my past. It's just a gut feeling, you know?" "What is it, already? What name?" Animo pulled out an envelope with the seal on it. The seal had been broken. "Avarus. Who is he, and why is he after you?" 'Oh no,' Leo thought. 'Now he's gotten himself involved?'  
To be continued…


	4. Mystery’s Musical: Down the rabbit hole

My friend wont says " im not going to finish any more chapters until you get at least 20 reveiws" so if you want more Mysteries Musical than tell your friends to REVIEW GOD DAMN IT! I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT ENDS!

Mystery's Musical, Part 4-  
Down the rabbit hole.  
Author's note- the piano piece mentioned is an actual piece. If you want to hear it, you could go to and type in Chopin- Fantasy Impromptu to get a better picture of the story.  
"Animo," Leo said, "do you realize what you've done? You've just involved yourself in one of my most dangerous cases ever." "Not exactly," Animo replied. "What do you mean?" Animo opened the envelope and showed Leo the new note. "Apparently I was already involved." "What? Let me see that." Leo took the note and read: "Animo, your curiosity has led you to come in right on cue. Now that you're both in the game, things can finally start to get fun around here." "What the- how did he know you'd read this before me?! More importantly, how did he know you'd read this at all?!" "Keep reading," Animo said. "There's more." 'What's next?' Leo thought, and read: "I think it's time I introduced the two of you to my friends. Tell Leo that you are to meet me at my house (he knows the address) at 7:00PM sharp. Don't be late. If you decide not to come at all, well, let's put it this way: neither of you will ever know of your past, you won't have much of a present, and you'll have no future after tonight. But that's only if you don't come. 7:00PM. Be there.  
-Avarus." "Great," Leo sighed. "Looks like we're both in this now. I guess I'd better tell you what's been going on lately." "Finally. What did I miss?" "Okay, it's like this," Leo started, "There's this Krawk named Avarus, and a couple of weeks ago he called my office and told me he could tell me about my past. He said to meet me at his house in two hours, but his address wasn't in any part of Neopia that I had ever been to. It was in a place called Lost Valley." "Lost Valley? I think I remember that name from somewhere." "Well anyway, the manhole you found near me when I was unconscious is the entrance. But it's just an entrance, not an exit. I didn't find that out until after I was inside his place. He offered to explain everything I wanted to hear if I did him a favor, but I accused him of bluffing and threatened to lea-" "Wait a minute. You accused him of bluffing? For what? You could have found what you were searching for right there." "He only told me what I already knew about myself and tried to pass that off as proof. What was I supposed to do? Anyway, as I was saying, I threatened to leave if he didn't tell me more. Then he locked and barred the door before I could turn around. Next thing I knew, there were swords and spears and-" Suddenly Leo had a flash back of the experience. He could see it all over again. He could hear it again. He could feel it again. The surging pain was building up in his head. "Leo! LEO!! Get a hold of yourself!" In an instant, Leo was back to the hospital room. Everything was normal again. "What just happened?" Leo asked. "After you mentioned the swords and spears you looked like you were having a major migraine. You were holding your head and shouting for it to stop, and your heart monitors were showing a rapid increase in your pulse. But after I snapped you out of it, everything went back to normal. Seriously, your heart rate didn't even climb down, it was just down, like it never rose." "That's weird," Leo said. "I just had a flashback of what I was telling you about. But back to the story, all these weapons came out of the walls and ceiling, and Avarus threatened to kill me if I didn't cooperate. But the suddenness of everything made me panic, and that became like a heart attack. I blacked out and woke up a few days ago in the hospital. Then we met up again and hung out at the arcade, but when I went to get the smoothies I encountered Avarus again. That's why I asked you what you were talking about when you called him my doctor." "Hold up, Avarus was your doctor? The guy that just retired?" "Yep. He disguised himself as a doctor and somewhere along my recovery poisoned me. That was the dizziness and nausea yesterday, not over-activity. That's also why I left in a hurry after you got the drinks; there was a hidden message in his last note that would lead me to the antidote. I figured out that it meant I had to beat him in a game of chess to get it. Of course I beat him, though, and just in time. Then I passed out and woke up here again." "Wow, you've been through a lot lately." "It comes with the business." "So, what do we do now?" "Well, honestly, I don't think we have much of a choice," Leo said. "We have to go down to Lost Valley and play his game, or else we die tonight. But first, I need to stop by my office for a while. After all, it's only 12:00PM. We've got seven hours and we know how to get in this time." The two signed out of the hospital and left for Leo's office. Once there, the two hung out and talked about old times, then discussed their plans for the coming meeting. "Hey Leo," Animo asked, "once we're in how do we get out, exactly?" "To tell you the truth, I have no idea." "Huh? But then how'd you get out last time?" Leo shrugged. "Avarus said it had something to do with my hidden potential." "Yeah, about that, any ideas on what this hidden potential is supposed to be? A new ability? Maybe a superpower, or something?" "I'm hoping to figure that out when we see him tonight. Meantime, don't get your hopes up. Until I see his house in the after-damage I've got no leads to go on." "After-damage?" "Yeah," Leo said. "Apparently I did something after I blacked out, and until I see the damage it did I have no idea of what it's capable of, or even what it is for that matter." Leo checked the clock. "6:45. We should probably head out now." Leo took his violin case and started for the door. "Why are you bringing your violin?" Animo asked. "I can't afford to cause the damage again with you around. Whenever I'm panicking or nervous I play my violin, and I'm strangely but automatically calmed down. I'm hoping I can use it tonight. Besides, I love this thing; it's the last thing I have to remember my parents by. If I'm gonna die, I want to have at least one more solo." The two set off for Darigan Citadel. When they arrived at the manhole Leo checked his watch. 6:50. "Okay," Animo said, "I've heard of 'down the rabbit hole and back again', but down the manhole?" "Just go already." The two went down the manhole, which strangely sealed itself. After a few minutes of floating to the ground they touched down. The familiar green light vanished, and Leo found himself looking into the same night sky with the enormous, pale-white full moon.'I wonder if it's always full,' Leo thought. Well, here we are," he said, "Lost Valley." "Dude, this place is giving me the creeps," Animo said as they made their way for the house, "but oddly enough, I feel like I've been here before. What about you, Leo?" "Duuhh, I've already been here." "I meant your first visit." "Oh. Nope, it's just you." "Man this place is weird." "Here we are- Whoa!" Leo stood dumbfounded at the sight of the building. What once was a tall and magnificent (though dark and gloomy) mansion was now a distorted ruin. It was as though a giant had come down, scooped up the house, crumpled it up like a paper ball, and thrown it back down onto its property."THAT'S HIS HOUSE?!?!?!" Leo glanced over to see Animo in a dropped-jaw, bulging eyed stare. "Yeah. Why, is something wrong?" Leo added sarcastically. "Well, let's see. For starters, you guys called it a house. I was expecting something a little more…quaint. But this thing's huge! It's gotta be bigger than Merridell Castle, or even the palace of Sakhmet!" "Yeah, you really should have seen it before I screwed it up. Well, shall we go in?" Leo kicked open the mangled wrought-iron gate and made his way over gaping cracks in the ground and newly made steep hills to the imploded mansion. "I think those were me, too," Leo said. "How can you be so CALM about this!?" "Relax, man," Leo said. "We're just going into the imploded house of a psycho-killer." "I don't think a phsyco could afford any of this. And enough with the sarcasm already." But before they made it to the porch (or at least what looked like it used to be the porch) they heard music coming from inside. It was a piano, playing a rippling and wavering melody. "Whoever's doing that is good," Animo said. Leo checked his watch. They were right on time, and just as they came through the front door the familiar grandfather clock struck the hour. They looked over to see a green Krawk playing the piano: Avarus. He finished the piece and got up from his seat. "Chopin's Fantasy Impromptu, Op. 66 in C sharp minor," Leo said, "I'd recognize it anywhere." "Right on time as always, Mr. Deprehensio. And you too, Animo, it's a very good first impression." "Are you mocking me?" Animo asked, beginning to get aggrivated. "I thought you said that the damage I caused wasn't beyond repair," Leo said. "It isn't. But seeing it keeps me motivated, in a way. It reminds me of what you did, and what my causes are. I think I'll get around to fixing it after I've won the game." "You mean if you've won the game. By the way, you said we'd be meeting your friends tonight. Where are they? Are they even here?" "I wouldn't lie Leo. Well, not completely anyway. They're right here." Avarus turned his head back. "Come on out guys." From the shadows in the walls emerged five different figures. "Leo, Animo, meet the family. Oh, and here are our full names. I am Avarus, the Mischievous Taunt." "Bellus," said a red, female Hissi, "the Longing Need." "Luxus," a black, male Yurble, "the Infinite Void." "Invidia," a black, female Shoyru, "the Endless Suffering." "Ferocia," a red, male Grarrl, "the Excessive Conceit." "Socors," a red, male Skeith, " the Tempting Apathy." "And now," Avarus said, "last but not least," he raised his hand and pointed a claw, "Animositas, the Wandering Rage."  
To be continued…


End file.
